


Cutest Charlie Brown Mug You'll Ever See

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: "roadtrips", Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: Kunigami is going on a road trip with his boyfriend and, if all goes according to plan, will be coming home a single man.
Relationships: Kunigami Rensuke/Shidou Ryuusei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Cutest Charlie Brown Mug You'll Ever See

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fic Eli!!! im SO sorry this took so long!!! its been a hard week babe.

Ryuusei is Kunigami’s boyfriend. That, though very much true, did very little for Kunigami as of late. He wasn’t a good boyfriend, not really. Kunigami could count the happy moments on one hand while the fights deserve their very own calculator (Kunigami was not good at math, he never pretended to be good at math. That was, among other things, Ryuusei’s specialty (maybe that’s why they fought so much… to keep the math consistent).

Kunigami is going on a road trip with Ryuusei and, if all goes according to plan, will be coming home a single man. 

@

Ryuusei has been a staple in Kunigami’s life for a short time. He wasn’t a friend (nothing Ryuusei did could ever be categorized as ‘friendly’ or even ‘well-meaning’ in their own right. Not really) but he wasn’t some kind of foe. He was a staple. A staple on the paper corner of life known as ‘Kunigami’ and like most staples, he was binding everything together (barely) and causing Kunigami pain as he did it.

Before the trip Ryuusei, while still no more than a single staple, was unimportant in the grand scheme of things because Kunimagi’s life (it's a stack of papers remember? Papers and staples) was too thick, too full, and too bright for one simple staple to secure. Ryuusei was more like decoration. Proof of growth. A sign that at one point he was enough but now— in Kunigami’s wonderfully full and joyful life, he was nothing but outgrown. 

As of late though, Kunigami has found that he is lacking in the usual bulk he once had. The weight of paper (support, love, friendship, a specific man’s smile) he carried with him is now gone. He is nothing but a single sheet now, little more than ink on a page with nothing to show for it other than—

@

“A major staple of American culture is that of the cross country road trip! Did you know that? Hero of my heart and protector of my mortal morals? Did you?” Ryuusei reads off his phone probably 2 hours into the first day. Kunigami, for all intents and purposes, wants to kill him. 

“My mom hasn’t ever been on a road trip,” Kunigami says. 

“Your mom obviously isn’t as American as we were led to believe! I wonder what else she lied to you about…” 

“Just because you don’t do something associated with your culture-”

“Is being American a culture? I don’t think so, Hero.” 

“Doesn’t mean that it makes you any less a member of that… culture.”

“Still wrong and at this point, I’m far more American than she.”

“I’m going to tell her you said all this.” 

“You would never.” 

“Oh?”

“Putting people in danger isn’t very hero-like! You can’t.”

“What do you define as danger?”

“I don’t know, any time you WILLINGLY let someone get hurt knowing it's avoidable.”

Well, seeing how that was the (real) goal and purpose of this entire trip, Kunigami supposed he wasn’t acting too hero-like. 

@

Ryuusei and Kunigami had met in the store while shopping. 

It wasn’t anything particularly romantic or interesting, just a run of the mill day picking up canned corn and other non-perishables. Kunigami thought little of it, going about his business when suddenly he was being spoken to. 

“What do you think they do with the corn that isn’t canned?” 

Kunigami, assuming this wasn’t directed at him (as most people do when inside a public place where people tend to speak out loud to others that aren’t necessarily meant to be replied back to) continues to look at the self of canned vegetables with a vague interest. 

“You think they have a standard for the corn that gets canned and the corn that doesn’t? I bet the darker corns don’t get used for shit.”

Kunigami, only partially listening, picks up a can of jellied beets. Whatever that was. 

“Oi. Hero guy, I’m asking you a question.”

Kunigami, still holding the can, looks to his left and right. He doesn’t know what signifies a hero but the cart with the small baby babbling in it to his left probably wasn’t that. No one else was in the isle save for them either (it never occurs to him that his shirt is the reason for the name-calling. His bright red iron man shirt had never struck him as very hero like but then again, he has been called a superhero snob before).

“Me?”

“Do you believe in the inherent racism within the canned corn industry?”

“What?”

“Do you eat black corn?”

  
“N-no. Does anyone?”

“That’s fucked up man… Corn is corn regardless of color…”

“Is black corn even a thing?”

“You trying to erase black culture now?”

“What?”

The guy stared and Kunigami stared and now they were staring at each other and truthfully Kunigami felt like maybe he did fuck up in some way. God knows he could on occasion, but to his surprise and horror, the guy starts chuckling and moving closer. 

“I’m just messing with you man. It's fucking corn who cares.”

And now they’re laughing, awkwardly. The guy leans in and reaches past Kunigami, grabbing a can off the shelf (the very same can Kunigami was previously holding) and then leans back a bit to look down at Kunigami (they’re basically the same height but like, whatever).

“You have beautiful eyes.” The guy just, says. 

Kunigami, frozen in place, just blinks said beautiful eyes, and utters out a small thank you. 

They’ve been together ever since. 

@

_So. Roadtrip._

Ryuusei wants a mug from a very specific store (well more like Ryuusei wanted a very specific mug that’s only being sold at a very specific store) and because Kunigami was a loving wonderful boyfriend he decided he would drive them to said store to get said mug and then would swiftly and sweetly drop the bomb that they shouldn’t be together anymore. It would be nice and neat and Ryuusei would leave with a positive memory and a negative one. That’s fair. Kunigami is very fair. He’s been told he’s a good guy and with ideas like this, he agrees.

But of course, Ryuusei wouldn’t make this easy for him. 

@

Ryuusei wanted a boyfriend so fucking bad it hurt. 

He was bored, he was lonely and he was surrounded by people who, unlike him, had relationships (not even inherently romantic ones, just relationships period). The worst part? None of this was new.

Ryuusei had been bored since the moment he was born and that was just something he came to terms with. He was alone in school, again not a big deal, and he’s been surround by those with working, living human connections since his little brother learned that sharing his toys with other little kids his age meant more people to play trucks with. Nothing he was experiencing was new or interesting in any way. Yet, 

Yet,

He was now, for some unexplainable reason, finds himself longing for the human touch (specifically that of touch from something or someone that liked him as much as he liked them). He was no longer free from the binds and wants of the average guy his age. He couldn’t just pretend like he didn’t want to do the stupid sappy shit he saw everyone around him do (like holding an actual conversation that people could enjoy and participate in) because he did. He really really did. 

So he did what he does best and got what he wanted. And then that thing he wanted was already taken, which was a heartbreakingly hard pill to swallow. So now the main objects of his affections was gone and he couldn’t do shit about it (lest he becomes a homewrecker. Of course that wasn’t an option, his mother raised him far better than that). So he went out to go shopping and found a moderately attractive guy and took a nosedive.

Surprisingly, there was water in the pool.

(Unfortunately, Ryuusei couldn’t aim and hadn’t yet learned how to swim in the deep end)

@

They’re pretty happy together all things considered. 

(But, and don’t tell anyone this, neither of them has really considered anything and at this point, they’re far too afraid to attempt it. Who wants to open pandora’s box knowing the inside isn’t going to be pleasant? Knowing they’ll damn the entire world, their entire world, to unknown horrors for little more than a fleeting sense of honesty and comfort? Not these two, not them. Perhaps before, but not now. Not anymore)

@ 

‘Is it wrong to look forward to this?’ Kunigami thinks as he pulls up to the store. They’re here, the road trip wasn’t much of a road trip considering the fact it took little more than a day and a half. But they were here. Together. 

Kunigami was playing with the words in his mind, tasting them as he swirled them around his tongue. ‘Let’s end this’ tastes like the mixed fruit punch and sprite mess that Ryuusei drank before kissing him. Sounds like the excited gasp as they pulled up to the store. Feels like the kinda painful bite mark on his neck that was bound to bruise in the next hour or so, stinging as the cold open air blows past him. It's surprisingly easy to think about. Funny how simple this is for him. 

He’s sure that if Ryuusei knew, god if he knew, then he would laugh about how easily the perfect hero will break the heart of his favorite damsel. 

@ 

“Look at it!!” Ryuusei can’t contain the smile on his face. It's amazing. It's yellow and clean and perfect in every way. 

“Gami, Look. It's such a pretty shade of yellow! Holy shit…”

  
He’s holding the mug and smiling so wide he can’t help but look up at Kunigami standing a few feet away. 

@ 

He’s holding the mug and smiling so wide he can’t help but look up at Kunigami. 

He’s so fucking happy. Kunigami doesn’t think he’s ever seen this big of a smile on his face. Ryuusei is laughing and smiling, almost breathless with how much he’s cooing over one themed mug. His hair is falling into his eyes; his jacket is falling off his shoulder a bit; the girl behind the counter is looking over at him like he’s the cutest thing she’s ever seen. Kunigami feels his throat close up a bit and feels inclined to agree. 

@ 

“You said you had something you wanted to talk about?”

“What?”

“You said you wanted to tell me something?” Ryuusei says over the rim of the mug. He had the waitress pour his coffee into the newly bought mug. The bright yellow ceramic was bright in contrast to the dark coffee inside the mug and the dark hands holding it. Kunigami felt his toes curl in his boots.

_‘Let’s end this.’_

“That’s the cutest mug ever huh.”

“It's the cutest charlie brown mug you'll ever see!”

_‘I can’t do this anymore.’_

“You’re cuter.”

“You may not be able to tell but I’m totally blushing right now Hero. Talk about making my heart beat out of my chest. I guess we’re both in a good mood this morning huh?” 

_‘I can do better than you.’_

“I suppose.”

_‘I deserve better than—”_

Ryuusei reaches across the tabletop and interlaces their fingers. He’s warm and smiling at Kunigami as if he hung the stars, or maybe as if he drove him around for 3 days and got him a mug he desperately wanted. 

“I… I know I haven’t been the best boyfriend lately but, I’m so glad we did this Kunigami. This trip has meant the world to me and… I just… fuck. I love you so much. Thank you for this... For everything.”

They’re holding hands and Ryuusei is smiling, they’re holding hands and Kunigami is smiling. The smell of coffee is filling the air between them and the sour words sit in the back of Kunigami’s mouth, bitter as he swallows them back down and kisses Ryuusei’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao rip!!! Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
